


A Joining of Wardens

by Azuremosquito



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders discovers Nathaniel is a bit more fond of him than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Joining of Wardens

This freedom thing was strange and it took some getting used to that he no longer had to watch over his shoulder for Templars anymore. He was a Grey Warden. Conscripted by the Hero of Ferelden herself. Those Templar oafs could gnash their teeth all they liked but they couldn't touch him now. He wanted to march into Kinloch Hold in his Warden robes and rub it in their big dumb faces-

"Anders, _what_ are you doing?"

The dry raspy voice of his roommate startled him and he stopped posing in front of the mirror to grin at the dark-haired archer.

"Nathaniel!" he greeted the dour rogue cheerfully and received a grunt in return. "I was just thinking about walking into the Circle and making obscene gestures at the Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter while wearing my new robes." He struck another pose and Howe rolled his eyes, crossing the room and dropping heavily onto his bed to take his boots off.

"What a wonderful waste of Warden resources,” Nathaniel grumbled, rubbing his foot a moment and then stretching out on his bed, arms folded behind his head.

Anders glanced at the man in the mirror.

For someone who’d wanted nothing to do with the Wardens, Nathaniel sure had thrown himself behind their cause. He supposed, like Anders, he had nowhere else to go. His father had ensured his family name had been dragged through the dirt, everyone thought he was a traitor, too. Why not give your loyalty to the one place you can do some good?

In Anders’ case, he just wanted to stay out of the Circle. With the Wardens was as good a place as any, at present.

“You know what your problem is, Nate?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You’re too tense,” Anders continued, talking right over him.

“Oh? And what would you suggest I do about it?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” the mage replied, pulling his Warden robes off again and hanging them on the rack by his bed. He smiled at them fondly for a moment before turning back to his grumpy roommate. “You could get drunk, maybe find yourself a pretty girl… or guy.” He watched the other man closely for a reaction. He’d made no secret of his attraction to the dark-haired rogue with piercing eyes but he hadn’t been able to gauge the other man’s interest.

“Pfft,” Nathaniel snorted, rolling his eyes. “I think Velanna would sooner cut off my ears than let me touch her.”

"She is a bit prickly," the mage agreed, sitting on the end of his bed and crossing his legs, pulling his ankles toward him. "What about Sigrun?"

Nathaniel barked a disbelieving laugh. "The dead woman? I don't think so."

Anders grinned, reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind his ear. He hadn't thought the Legion of the Dead warrior would be to his friend's taste. "And the Warden Commander's already attached. Guess that leaves you to find a guy."

Nathaniel's serious gaze leveled on him and the mage warden shivered, wondering if he'd overstepped his bounds. Velanna wasn't the only prickly member of their little group and he'd always had difficulty reading the taciturn archer. That never stopped him from flirting and making jokes, however.

"Are you offering?"

_That_ wasn't what Anders had been expecting. Heart thumping hopefully, he flashed his roommate his best grin, the one that had never failed to get him out of trouble with Irving back in the Circle. "I might be."

"Mm." The rogue replied noncommittally and let the silence stretch out for a long moment. Anders felt his smile begin to falter. Well, so much for tha-

"Very well."

_What?_

The archer sat up on his bed, grey eyes fixed on the mage. "Come here, Anders." His tone was cool, commanding, as if he expected to be obeyed.

The blond Warden shivered and slid from the bed, doing as Nate asked, or _ordered_ , rather. Crossing the small space between their beds, he stopped beside the other man, uncertain just what exactly Howe wanted until the brunet reached out and caught his hand, pulling him down onto the bed beside him. The mage swallowed hard at the unreadable look in the eyes regarding him now, his heart pounding in his ears.

The rogue suddenly lifted a hand and slid his palm along the side of Anders' face, pulling the mage closer until their faces were nearly touching. Anders watched Nate's eyes flicker down to his mouth and then back up to meet his gaze again.

"Your tongue is always wagging, Anders," Nathaniel rumbled in quiet tones, his thumb stroking through the stubble running along the mage's narrow jaw. "What else can you do with it, I wonder?"

The mage pressed his lips into a smirk and ran his hands down the archer's ribs, along his sides, and settled on narrow hips, thumbs pressing in with firm strokes. "I'd be more than happy to show you," he purred.

Nathaniel's hand fisted in his hair and crushed their lips together in a breathless kiss that left the slender mage reeling. When the rogue pulled back, Anders' eyes remained closed, savoring the taste of the other man he'd been aching to kiss.

"Tell me, mage," Nate murmured, reaching down to unlace his trousers. "How good are you at following orders?" He freed his cock and fondled it, squeezing it in his palm and giving a few slow strokes.

Anders watched the enticing display and swallowed again, feeling his own trapped length beginning to respond. "Depends who's giving the orders."

A dark brow arched above storm-colored eyes. "If I ordered you to get naked and suck my dick...?"

Anders shuddered to hear such filthy words in those gravelly tones. "I'd be delighted," he replied.

"Good. Then get started," Nathaniel said, giving himself one last squeeze and then reclining against his plumped up pillow.

Breathing hard, Anders rose and stripped off his trousers, watching Howe's eyes travel slowly down his body, lingering for a long moment on his erection as it bobbed free. The man said nothing further, merely watched the mage with a cool, expectant gaze. This was different than any of Anders' previous sexual encounters but he found he liked it, found the other man's calm aura of command arousing.

Stepping free of his breeches, he slid onto the bed on all fours between his friend's legs. With one last glance up at Nathaniel's face, he leaned down and ran his tongue up the underside of the stiff length before him from base to tip. Nathaniel grunted, hips shifting on the mattress, but he remained still and silent. Waiting.

Anders pressed the man's cock between his lips, tongue stroking across the sensitive flesh in sweeping motions, pushing down about halfway, his right hand settling around the base, index finger and thumb encircling and squeezing. Another quick glance revealed Nathaniel's sharp grey eyes still watching, no indication on his face whether he was enjoying this or not. That irritated the mage. Who demanded a blowjob and then sat there like a golem, determined not to enjoy it?

Well Anders was determined, too. Determined to make the archer groan out his name in the heat of passion. Make the stiff bastard loosen up for a change.

He drove Nathaniel's dick further into his mouth, lips firm and suckling, his hand stroking upward to meet him. His tongue flicked lightly at the bundle of nerves at the back of the glans before swirling around the flared ridge. Then back down again.

He repeated the motions, stroking, flicking, suckling, squeezing, and he finally got a rise out of Nathaniel: a long, quiet moan, careful and restrained. The man's hips twitched, once, twice, shallow thrusts that belied his want for more. Anders hummed in approval, shifting his balance onto his knees to free up his left hand. Catching Nate's hip, he pulled, encouraging the rogue to thrust as much as he wanted.

The rogue didn't need telling twice. Fingers dug into Anders' blond hair, holding the mage steady as Nathaniel's hips pumped upward, rough and urgent. Anders grunted but didn't protest, instead relaxing his jaw and bracing himself against the bed to take it. He didn't notice the other man reaching for something until the thrusting slowed and a cool slick finger pressed against him insistently.

The mage shifted forward so the man could reach better and proceeded to allow himself to be fucked from both ends. Slick fingers pumped into him, making him moan around the cock thrusting into his mouth. As his own arousal grew, he leaned forward more eagerly, taking Nathaniel further into his throat, his hand reaching between his own legs, desperate to touch his own aching need.

The hand in his hair tightened to a fist and Nate hauled him up roughly. "Did I give you permission to touch yourself?" Despite the slightly breathless edge to his voice, Howe was still every inch in charge.

"No," Anders breathed, panting heavily.

"Turn around," Nathaniel ordered, easing his fingers free and reaching for more of the oil he had open on his nightstand. Anders watched for a moment as the dark-haired rogue stroked himself a few times, the mage licking his lips before turning around obediently. Fingers curling around the baseboard of the bed, feeling the wood grain rough beneath his fingertips, Anders glanced back over his shoulder, pulse thundering in his ears.

Nathaniel paused to pull his shirt off, revealing a lean muscular frame, a light dusting of dark hair curling on his chest and beneath his navel. Sitting forward, he pushed his trousers down around his thighs and then reached for Anders' hip. Rising onto his knees, he took himself in hand and let his tip press against the mage, the lightest pressure just threatening to push in.

Bending low over the mage, the rogue tenderly brushed a strand of hair behind Anders' ear and whispered, "Now, Anders, I'm going to fuck you and you are not to cum until I give you permission. Are we clear?"

The mage whined softly, his dick already aching to be touched but he bit his bottom lip and nodded his understanding. Fuck, this was so hot.

"Good," Nathaniel murmured, his eyes intent on the blond's face as he shifted his hips forward, spreading the man open and pressing inside.

Anders' hazel eyes squeezed shut, his entire body going tense as he moaned, breathing hard. His knuckles turned white with the force of his grip on the baseboard and he moaned a second time as Nathaniel gave a shallow thrust, then eased back, then thrust forward again, a little deeper this time. The man wasn't even fully inside of him yet and Anders already feared he would have to disobey that last order. He couldn't help it, it felt so fucking good.

Nate shifted back and took proper hold of the mage's slender hips and Anders glanced back to see the rogue gazing down, watching his dick slip inch by inch inside. The mage shivered, forced to imagine the sight for himself, his own erection giving a powerful twitch at the mental image. He felt Nate bottom out, hips flush against his ass, and he swallowed hard, every breath making him aware of the cock buried inside him, thick and throbbing.

Nathaniel gave him a few minutes to adjust, the archer’s calloused hands sliding appreciatively across Anders’ back, rubbing and kneading until the mage relaxed again. When he started moving again, his hands shifted back down to the blond’s hips for leverage, slow thrusts at first, easing almost fully out and then sliding back in, gradually picking up speed. Before long, he was pounding roughly into the mage, impatient grunts the only evidence that his control was slipping.

Anders moaned and leaned back into the other man, pale skin flushed as he allowed the other man to have his way with him, able to do little more than just take it, hands and legs braced for balance. A fist curled into his hair and yanked his head back, curving his back into a taut bow and he whined again, breathless and needy. The powerful tension coiling in his groin was growing unbearable. He tried to ignore it, to push it from his mind until he received permission to release but with each tug on his hair, each deep thrust that filled him with aching pleasure, he felt his restraint slipping.

“Not yet,” Nathaniel growled in his ear, his own breath panting. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead and dropped onto the small of Anders’ back but he didn’t slow, didn’t bother to wipe his face. Not now, not when they were so close.

Anders tried to listen, tried to be good, but he was weak, he _couldn’t_. A particularly deep thrust and he lost control, his eyes flying open and he yelled, his dick spurting warm fluid onto the covers of Nathaniel’s bed. His entire body shuddered with the force of his release and he groaned, his body tight and squeezing around the invading member with each pulse.

Nathaniel growled in his ear, slamming in a few more times, fingers digging into Anders’ hip with bruising force as he too toppled over the edge. For a moment, neither man moved, simply struggling to draw breath and slow their racing hearts. The archer recovered first, easing free and rubbing his hands gently across Anders’ skin as he pulled the mage into his arms.

“Are you alright?” he whispered, nuzzling pale hair aside to press a soft kiss to the mage’s sweaty neck.

Anders moaned quietly, his back sore and aching from the awkward position, but it was a pleasant sort of burn and he could relieve it with his magic should it become unbearable. “Yes,” he replied, swallowing and wishing for a glass of water. There was a pitcher of cool water on the washstand but they could get to that in a minute. For now, he didn’t want to move.

“Good,” Nathaniel replied, continuing to rub his hands over Anders’ body, warming and caressing him simultaneously. “You’re very lovely, do you know that?” He whispered softly, his lips brushing against the mage’s ear.

“Mmm,” Anders murmured, his eyes sliding closed, pleased. “I was starting to think you didn’t like me.”

“I’ve always had a soft spot for you, you silly mage. Maker knows why.”

Anders chuckled quietly and turned his head to nuzzle into the other man, feeling pleasantly exhausted now. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“Yes, well,” Nate replied, pulling down Anders’ ponytail and stroking his fingers through the blond hair, kneading at the scalp. “Couldn’t let on. Maker knows your ego needs no assistance.” He brushed his lips across Anders’ cheek. “We’ll have to work on that little obedience problem of yours, though. Next time.”

“Good luck,” the blond mage replied, feeling a flush of happy warmth through his limbs. “The Circle’s been trying for years.”


End file.
